1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and systems for information retrieval, and in particular to methods and systems for filtering rules for manipulating search results in a hierarchical search and navigation system.
2. Related Art
Information retrieval from databases of information, as a result of a user-interface query, is an increasingly challenging problem, with aggregating amounts of information stored in databases and high demands to access that information. Conventional information search and navigation systems support the ability to supplement or modify query results according to criteria depending on the query, the user, or other parameters, such as the date. For example, Google adds sponsored links on top of search results, based on query keywords, and Amazon suggests items to users, based on the profile or the recent purchase history of the user.
A method for manipulating the content of search results in a response to a query in a search and navigation system for a set of items using a plurality of rules is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003-0097357 (Ferrari et al.), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The method uses rules composed of a trigger and one or more actions. Upon evaluation of a trigger, for example a trigger based on the entry of a particular query, a rule action specifies how the system provides supplemental content or manipulates the content presentation. An interface for modifying one or more rules by an individual performing rules editing is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/813,871 (Ferrari et al.), filed Mar. 31, 2004, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
However, wide-scale deployment of rules-based solutions to search result content modification presents various difficulties. Under certain circumstances, maintaining a large set of rules over time, managed by more than one individual, can result in complicated layers of logic, some dependent on short-term events such as sales promotions, and others representing longer-term content management policies or best practices. An approach is needed that addresses the scalability of rules-based solutions to content modification.